1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to illuminated articles and, more specifically, to illuminated garments and other articles of wearing apparel.
2, Description of the Prior Art
Illuminated articles, such as sweatshirts, jackets, t-shirts, belts, etc., have been previously provided with a number of lights, such as LEDs, which are mounted on each article, and connected to an electrical circuit housed within or mounted on the article of wearing apparel. The circuit includes a power source, such as a battery, which is also mounted on the article of wearing apparel.
Such illuminated articles are used for decorative purposes, or to embellish a particular design formed on the garment or wearing apparel. Also, such articles have been used as safety indicators for joggers, runners, walkers, cyclists, etc., to illuminate the wearer in night or low light conditions for approaching vehicles.
Typically, a battery pack is mounted within the article or garment and connected by a flexible electrical circuit board attached to the garment in a pre-determined design or shape on the garment. A number of LEDs are electrically connected to the circuit board and, typically, protrude through apertures formed in the outer surface of the garment for ease of visibility.
Thus, the LEDs are fixed in a pre-set location on the garment. Also, the LEDs and the attached circuit board and battery pack are not able to be easily removed from the garment for cleaning or washing of the garment nor are they waterproof themselves. Further, it is difficult if not impossible to produce a flexible mylar circuit board capable of carrying and activating an illuminatible device.
In order to improve upon and overcome the deficiencies in the previously devised illuminated articles of wearing apparel, it would be desirable to provide an illuminated article, preferably an article of wearing apparel or a flotation device, in which the illumination devices, such as LED's, are easily re-positionable in any design or location on the article. It would also be desirable to provide an illuminated article in which the illuminating devices are easily attachable to an electric circuit or harness and power source housed within the garment or article. It would also be desirable to provide an illuminated article in which the entire electrical circuit including the battery pack, illumination devices and conductors are completely waterproof thereby enabling the garment to be cleaned or washed or used in a wet or high moisture environment. It would also be desirable to provide an illuminated article in which the illumination devices are not visible when de-activated. Finally, it would be desirable to provide an illuminated article in which the illumination circuit mountable on the article or garment provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance when the illumination devices are not activated.